Miss Moving On
by awkwordbunny331
Summary: Gwen's taking her break-up with Duncan pretty hard until she meets a stranger in the park. Can she ever get over Duncan? Will Mal help her? I suck at summarizes Total Drama never happened! rated T just to make sure. Requested story!
1. Meeting

**Ok so this is a request from MalXGwen Forever you should check out her stories its really good also Total drama never happened in this story and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Gwen**

He was obsessed with her while we were dating. I cry every night to sleep because all he does is just look at her and never pays any attention to me. It's like I'm invisible to him I want someone who will pay attention to me and will listen to me. He pretends to listen when all he does is look at her. Courtney and I were friends once and our friendship ended because I kissed him while they were dating.

_Duncan why did you kiss me if you liked her? _Everyday I ask myself that and I never did get the answer. _I ruined my friendship with Courtney for you and you never had the decency to acknowledge my presence. _I was walking to the park and suddenly it started raining. I never cared and I walked to the park and sat in the park bench I sobbed uncontrollably thinking of my mistake.

_Why me? Why did I have to kiss him. _I thought I shivered because of the coldness in the air and I felt someone watching me. For the moment I didn't care I continued to sob and I felt very cold. I rubbed my arms and I felt someone put their jacket on my shoulders. I turned to see a boy. He was about my age had tan skin and his hair was covering one of his eye and he had a black t-shirt with black jeans and black converse. He was very good looking and I blinked in confusion.

"Why are you giving me your jacket?" I asked I looked to see it was a black leather jacket and I turned to him. He simply shrugged.

"You seemed cold so I thought you needed warmth." I nodded and looked down.

"Why were you crying?" He asked I looked into his brown eyes and for a moment I felt safe. I didn't know why I felt this way I continued to stare at him until I realized I was staring. My face flushed and I looked away.

"This guy, I liked him but he was dating my friend. While they were dating he kissed me and she got angry and ended our friendship. Then he and I started dating. He didn't know I was there because he was to busy checking her out to acknowledge my presence. I broke-up with him and here I am." I said looking down. Tears threatened to come out and I blinked back the tears.

"Sounds to me like you need a better boyfriend." He said I nodded and looked down. I stood up and took the jacket off and handed it to him.

"I have to go I'll see you around." I asked he nodded and didn't take his jacket.

"Aren't you gonna take it?" I asked he shook his head.

"No you keep it I have a ton more." I nodded and slipped on the jacket. I blushed and turned around. He yelled out something to me before I can take another step.

"I didn't catch your name." He said. I smiled and didn't bother to turn around.

"It's Gwen." I walked to my house with the biggest smile I've ever had. I inhaled the scent and it smelled like coconut and cologne. Then I realized something.

"I don't know his name." I said out loud.

* * *

**So what do you think of the first chapter? **


	2. Hanging Out

**Chapter 2 I really hope you guys like this story :)**

* * *

**Mal**

I walked away after meeting that girl and I didn't understand. Normally I didn't care if a girl was crying or not but she was different. She's beautiful no doubt but something over came me to give her my jacket. I didn't understand why haven't I just ignored her or just walked away. She's been on my mind and I've only met her a week ago.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked myself out loud.

I walked into my room and laid on my bed thinking about that girl. She so beautiful and I can't stop thinking about her. I needed to see her again and I ran to my closet and grabbed a black muscle t-shirt with black jeans and black converse. I walked to the park and I needed to look for her. I remember her name perfectly and it was a great name.

_Gwen. _I thought I smiled to myself and I didn't understand why I cared about this girl so much. I saw a black and blue haired girl and she was wearing a black shirt with lime green sleeves that end above her wrists. She was wearing a black skirt with boots that end way above her thighs. _Gwen. _I thought I smiled at her and walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey." I greeted she snapped her head toward me and smiled.

"Hi." She greeted with a smile. God that smile it a award winning smile.

"So how have you been doing since your break-up?" I asked she just looked at me and smiled again. I had an urge to kiss her her soft lips.

"I've been doing good and I realized why should I go moping around when he's the one that's going to be sorry." I smiled at her and she blushed at me.

"Do you want to hang out today?" I asked her she turned to me and nodded.

"I would love to." She replied I felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest. _Why did I feel like my heart is going to leap out of my chest?_

"I didn't catch your name before." I turned to her and smirked.

"I'm Mal." She smiled at me and stood up.

"Well let's get something to eat." She said I nodded and got up. We walked to my car and she was in deep thought and I decided to leave her alone.

"So Gwen how old are you?" She turned to me and looked at me while I tried to concentrate on the road.

"I'm 21." She said in monotone I looked at her.

"I'm 22." I said to her she smiled at me and I turned me attention to the road.

_Well this is going to be fun. _I thought with a smile. I parked in front of a diner and we walked inside and Gwen was looking at the menu and I already knew what I was going to choose.

"So what could I get you?" A waitress asked she looked at me and smirked. She licked her lips and winked at me. I cringed in disgust.

"I would like the usual." I said and Gwen looked up at her and the waitress glared at Gwen.

"I would like a strawberry milkshake with fries thank you." She angrily wrote in on her notepad and stormed away.

"What's her problem?" Gwen asked I shrugged. About 3 minutes later the waitress came in carrying our food.

"Enjoy." She snapped and I gave her the most vicious glare I could ever give anyone. She ran into the kitchen and didn't come out.

"That was awesome." Gwen commented. I shrugged.

"She was getting on my nerves." I said and she giggled. _She has a cute laugh. _I thought after we ate I took her home and the entire car ride was a comfortable silence and I walked her up to her door.

"Thanks for the good time Mal it was really fun." I smiled at her and she handed me a piece of paper.

"What is it?" I asked she looked at me.

"It's my number so we can hang out more often." I nodded and slipped it in my back pocket.

"I'll see you later Mal." She said.

"Yeah see ya." With that said she went into her house and I walked to my car driving with a smile.

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter?**


	3. The Truth

** Ok so I hope you guys like this story Review, Follow and Favorite!**

* * *

**Gwen**

I can't stop thinking about Mal yet I just got out of a bad relationship. I didn't understand why but something about made me feel butterflies in my stomach. Like no one can hurt me. I was bored in my room doing nothing really and my phone rang and I was excited thinking it was Mal but when I saw the caller ID it was Bridgette I was disappointed and I picked up the phone.

_"Hi Gwen how have you been doing since the break-up?"_ She asked.

"I've been doing fine actually I met some one." I smiled when I thought about Mal.

_"Really! who is it?"_ She beamed I smiled another thought of Mal.

"His name is Mal I met him the other day and he is really sweet and kind. He's better than Duncan and I'm lucky to have him as a friend." Bridgette stopped talking and she seemed really nervous.

_"Are you talking about Mal Smith? Mike Smith's older brother?"_ She asked the truth is I didn't know his last name though.

"I don't know what his last name is to be honest." She seemed scared.

_"If it's Mal Smith stay away from him. He's bad news he tricks people and enjoys the suffering of other people. He's been to juvie 6 times for attempt of murder." _I froze and felt scared.

_Did Mal really go to juvie? Is his last name Smith? Did Mal really tried to kill someone? _a million question popped into my head and I couldn't get the answers. I heard the phone ring and I saw it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hey Gwen it's Mal I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later?"_ I was frozen in fear.

"Um...er..y-yeah th-that s-sounds uh...nice." I was hoping he wouldn't notice my shuttering.

_"Uh Gwen are you ok?"_ Too late.

"Y-yeah fine why wouldn't I be." I stammered and he didn't buy it.

"I'm coming over in an hour and you better have a reason why you were shuttering." I felt my heart beat even faster.

"Um...o-ok I'll see you in a bit." I bit my lip in nervousness.

"Alright see you in a bit Gwen." He hung up and I felt scared.

_What am I going to do? _I thought. I got dress and wore my regular outfit. I was pacing back and forth with my arms crossed. I was biting my lip in nervousness and this went on for about an hour. I heard a knock on the door and I went downstairs opening it. I immediately went to go open the door. I saw Mal with his usual hair style and wearing a black polo shirt with black jeans and white Nikes. I felt fear and he seemed concerned.

"Uh Gwen is something wrong?" I looked at him with fear.

"Mal is your last name Smith?" He stiffened.

"Yes." He replied I looked at him with wide eyes. _I'm so screwed. _I thought

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter? Please R&R!**


	4. He's Coming

** I'm really sorry for not updating. Hope you guys like this chapter :)**

* * *

**Mal**

I was reminiscing the past and closed my eyes wishing we could just drop the topic but that wasn't going to happen. It was a sensitive topic involving my little brother Mike but that wasn't going to happen knowing Gwen.

"I'm not ready to tell you but I can assure you I'm not evil as everyone says I am." Gwen looked relieved.

"So do you want to still hang out?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah do you want to see a movie?" I asked. She nodded. "How about paranormal activity: the marked ones." She nodded eagerly.

"Oh my god yes I've been dying to see that since it came out." We went to my car and I drove to the movie theater. It was a comfortable silence and I smiled at the thought Gwen dropped the topic before.

I went to go get the food while Gwen bought the tickets. The movie was beginning and I tried to grab some popcorn but Gwen's hands were already in it and I accidentally grabbed her hands and she took it back and blushed.

"Sorry." She apologized and looked at the screen. I smiled because of her cuteness.

"No problem." We continued to watch the movie and after an hour and 56 minutes it ended and Gwen looked excited.

"Best movie I've ever seen." I smiled.

"Yeah it was." She looked at me.

"Do you wanna maybe come over my house for dinner?" I smiled and nodded.

"I would love that, what time?" She thought about it.

"About like 7:30 ish." I nodded and dropped her off at her house.

I began to get nervous because I checked the time to see it was 4:45 and I was nervosly tapping my foot up and down. I grabbed my white button up shirt with black jean and white Nikes. I saw the time to be 5:15.

"I wish the time could just go faster." I said while pacing . I sighed and turned on my T.V. I heard my phone rang and it was from Mike.

"Hey Mike." Mike seemed nervous.

_"Mal he's coming!"_ I stiffed in fear. _He's coming what am I going to do. _I thought He's going to kill me and Mike. _  
_

_"And Mal he knows about Gwen." _I didn't know what to do he is going to kill Gwen like he killed Anna. _I have to end my friendship now. _I thought, I'm going to miss Gwen but it was only to protect her. _Goodbye Gwen. _I thought

* * *

**So what did you think and you'll find out who 'him' is :P**


	5. Breaking It Off

** I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday I was busy please R&R :)**

* * *

**Gwen**

Mal was supposed to be here in 20 minutes and I was nervous as heck. _What if he hates the food? What if he never wants to come here ever again? What if he-no stop thinking like that. _I thought I was pacing back and forth with my arms crossed. I was wearing my usual clothes and with an necklace. I heard a knock at the door and I snapped my head and turned to the door.

"Crap he's early." I muttered nervously. I quickly ran to the door and took a deep breath and opened it. I saw Mal, he was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans and wearing black Vans.

"Hi Mal." He looked at me with an apologetic face.

"Gwen, I don't think we can be friends anymore." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" No shook his head.

"No of course not its just that someone from my past is coming and if you hang around me you'll get hurt and I don't want you to get hurt." I looked at him with sadness.

"What did happen?" He looked at me.

"I don't think I'm ready you shouldn't hang around me I'm bad news." I had a few tears in my eyes but I blinked back the tears.

"No your not if you were I would've been in danger by now." He looked at me.

"They call me Mal because I'm the Malevolent one meaning evil." She looks at me.

"You are not evil Mal I know you aren't." I looked at him and he closed his eyes.

"How would you know? My life has been hurt and damaged if you knew what happened in my past you wouldn't even want to see me ever again." I looked at him and I let a few tears slide.

"Mal everyone makes mistakes in their past. Everyone deserves a second chance." He looked at me with fear and anger.

"I don't deserve a second chance not after what I did." With that said he went out the door and I was left alone.

_I am alone. _I broke down and cried. _Did he not want to be my friends? Why did he leave? _I cried myself to sleep without even changing.

* * *

**Poor Gwen I feel so bad writing this chapter anyway...R&R!**


	6. The Warning

**I'm really sorry for not updating because school just started and I won't be able to post very often so I hope you guys like this chapter :P**

* * *

**Mal**

I can't seem to get up from my bed because I feel like doing noting. I couldn't stop thinking about Gwen and how I hurt her. My heart aced because she was out of my life. Every time I think about that my heart always drops to my stomach. _Why can't I just get over her like everyone else? _Then I realized something. _Crap do I like her? _Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. _I have a crush on her! This is bad if he finds out he's going to kill her._

I was worried if he already found information of Gwen and I feel like it's all my fault. _Why couldn't I just stay away from her! _I thought with a frown. My phone started ringing and I immediately picked it up to see if it was Gwen. I checked the caller ID and it was an unknown number I picked it up and took a deep breath I was worried if it was him and I sighed.

"Hello?" I answered and the voice was thick and raspy came to my response.

_"Who the hell is she?" _I was scared. _How'd he find out? _I thought.

"Who are you talking about?" I could here him smirking from the other line.

_"Is now really the time to ask?" _I sighed and thought of a fake name.

"Her name is Samantha Andrews." He laughed very darkly.

_"Good boy I just have to get information on this girl and she will be history for good you understand?" _I sighed for what it feels like the 10th time today.

"Ok." He hung up and I sighed in relief.

I grabbed my leather jacket and ran out the house towards my car. I drove as fast as I could to Gwen's house and I checked the time to be 2:25 am and I didn't care it just mattered about her safety first. I took out my keys and ran to her and knocked on the door really hard. She opened the door with a baseball bat in her hands and she looked relieved when she saw me.

"Mal?" She immediantly perked up and I put my hand in her mouth and she blushed I closed the door.

"Mal is something wrong?" I shushed her and looked out the window if he was coming.

"No Gwen your in danger and I'm responsible for that. He's coming and he doesn't care who you are and he's going to kill you." Gwen looked at me horrified.

"Who's going to kill me?" I looked out the window and then looked at her.

"His name is..."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger I just love suspense :) anyway R&R**


	7. Captured

**I'm so sorry for not updating I had loads of homework and I'm hoping you guys still like the story :P**

* * *

**Gwen**

"They call him Rio, I worked for him when I was 17 and it was a huge mistake. I tried quitting and he tried to kill me. Then eventually he told me I could leave but if anyone important is in my life he will kill that person. After that I tried to stay away from people and I saw you crying and now here we are."

My eyes widened. _Is that really true? _I thought with a frown. My heart was racing and I was very scared.

"Wait why are you telling me this?" I asked he shifted uncomfortably and looked at me.

"Because I care about you." I blushed fiercely and looked away.

I heard knocking on the door and Mal grabbed my hand and went to the closet. I was about to say something until Mal shushed me.

"Mal is this-" He cut me off.

"Shh if he hears us he will kill us." I kept my mouth shut after that. I hear the window break and my eyes widened.

"Check the bedroom." I heard a man say.

My eyes widened in fear and Mal out a hand over my mouth. I panicked when the man came in the room carrying a sleadge hammer and Mal consintrated on the man who is in the room. I sneezed and Mal's eyed widened. The man smirked and went into the closet and pulled my hair.

"Looks like I found you." He said with a sick smirk. Mal glared at him and pushed him down he let go of me and I tan behind Mal.

"Rio isn't going to be happy about this." He said and tackled Mal to the ground.

"GWEN RUN!" Mal yelled.

"I can't leave you!" I said.

"Gwen I'll be fine just go." I ran out to the backyard and felt someone grab my arm and turn me around.

"Your not going anywhere." My eyes widened and I kicked him in the place that will not be mentioned.

"Ahhhh! You little whore!" He said in agony.

I was about to run until he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I kicked him and thrashed around but he wouldn't budge.

"Let me go!" I yelled he smirked.

"No can do sweetheart." I glared at him.

"Don't call me that you asshole." I said while gritting my teeth. He wouldn't budge.

"MAL HELP!" I screamed. I kicked very hard and he let me go. I ran I saw Mal's unconscious body being carried and my eyes widened in fear. My heart was racing.

"MAL!" I screamed the men turned to me and smirked.

"You'll do nicely." He said I was hit in the head really hard and I passed out.

* * *

**So what did you think please review!**


End file.
